


Familiar Fear

by bluemisfortune



Series: Dream Eater AU [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemisfortune/pseuds/bluemisfortune
Summary: All Humans fear the dark. The shadow that lurks behind them waiting to turn their world upside down and devour them. Facing that fear can easily get you killed.





	Familiar Fear

 Yuuma’s not sure what to make of seeing Thomas walking through the halls at school anymore. Blazing purples eyes once looked so normal on him. Now he knows better. Eyes that aren’t his. Vector’s. But Thomas - Vector? Yuuma’s not sure how to refer to him or them anymore, it’s Thomas’ body but Vector’s consciousness - just walks passed as if nothing’s happened.

 It bugs him all day. He doesn’t know what to do about it. He barely even notices when Astral is dragged off by the teachers. He does keep telling him he can’t just turn up at school when he doesn’t go here.

 Kotori is saying something about dreams. Yuuma should pay more attention. Dreams are sort of his thing right now, after all. But his mind remains on Thomas and Vector. He believes Astral can send Vector back. He has to. There’s no way they’re killing dreams like Vector and Kaito are saying. Astral is the Gatekeeper, after all. Vector must just be lying. The Vessels they’ve saved so far haven’t lost their Kattobing. Right?

 “Hey, I had the same dream too.”

 “I remember something like that too.”

 “Yeah, now you mention it.”

 “So we all had the same dream?”

 Yuuma looks up and Kotor frowns. “Yuuma? What do you think that means?”

 “Who knows?” Yuuma yawns.

 “Come on, Yuuma,” Kotori sighs. “Let’s head home.”

 “All of us having the same dream, about this fear?” Takashi laughs. “Probably all watched the same horror movie.”

 “Right?” she laughs. “It’s just a dream, right?”

 “If you really want to know,” says a voice around them. A shadow grows and hovers behind Kotori. Yuuma jerks up out of his seat. “I’ll show you the answer.”

 

 There are screams and yells around the school and Yuuma suddenly realises they’re in a Daydream. There are strange ghost like creatures. Shadows hanging over them with blank masks with mouths. A load of Dreams? One of them, right behind Kotori, has eyes. Although, they’re aligned vertically around the mouth.

 “I am _'Familiar'_ Legion,” the one with eyes says. “And you will all become my Vessel. I will make sure of it.”

 There are screams and Yuuma grabs Kotori, pulling her back behind him and chaos breaks out across the classroom. And others from the sound of it. The voices all talk at once. Voices echo around them.

 “We… our shadows… exist as one… We do not have a way to oppose Vessels… but if I were to attain one… we all would take one…”

 The one with eyes looks straight at them and Kotori grabs the back of Yuuma’s shirt. “And the one I want is that girl.”

 “I get it,” Yuuma says, eyes narrowed. “Until you possess Kotori, you can’t harm anyone else.”

 “Kotori. That is a nice name. I am glad you understand. It is as you say.”

 “He’s talking to the monster?”

 “Yuuma?”

 “What’s going on?”

 “Well,” Yuuma laughs. “Thanks for confirming it. The situation just became a lot simpler.”

 “You,” the leader hisses. Strange insect like claws come from under the mask. “You are an outsider. I will remove you. Farwell.”

 The shadow shoots at them and Kotori screams. Yuuma smirks, standing his ground as his eyes flash. “Moon Barrier!”

 A shield appears in front of them and the Legion bounces back. It shakes itself off and floats back, gazing down at them as the shield fades.

 “I see. You are interesting. I’m pleased. But that’s not enough to harm-” Yuuma is running before it can finish gloating. He hangs onto Kotori’s hand and drags her away. Kotori is asking questions but Yuuma just brushes it off. Now isn’t really the time for questions. “I see. Playing… tag, was it? A game from the Human World. I will play along.”

 Yuuma glances back over his shoulder. The leader’s head tilts, lining up horizontally.

 

 The floor vanished from beneath them. Yuuma yelps as they fall. There’s clattering and screaming and Yuuma groans, his head pounding. The entire place has turned upside down. He groans and shakes his head, pulling Kotori up and stepping back towards the door. Astral should still be in the school. They have to find him.

 “Now then,” Legion calls. “Let us start the game. It will be an excellent warm up to playing together in the future.” They step around the other students, who are all climbing out from under dropped desks and chairs, none looking too bad. “Please, go ahead and run. That is how the game is played, correct. I look forward to catching you.”

 “And the others?” Yuuma snaps.

 “There are sixty seven Humans here,” it says. “Not including yourself.”

 “Not including me?” he says.

 “You are an outsider.”

 Yuuma nods. That meant there were sixty seven of these Legions. But it also meant that if Thomas and Vector or Rio and Nasch were still in the building, they should have been pulled into the Daydream, but they wouldn’t be noticed until it was too late. And they won’t know about Astral.

 “I’m your opponent, don’t harm anyone else.”

 “Yes. I am reluctant to do so,” it says. “Tearing apart a body is hard on me. These Vessels are important. I won’t harm them. For now. So, back to where we were before. Our game. Since it’s tag… I will give you one hundred seconds before I chase you. I look forward to playing.”

 “Come on, Kotori.”

 

 They turn and bolt out into the corridor. There are less shadows out there. Yuuma glances into Rio’s classroom as they pass. The shadows are keeping a wary distance from Nasch, who’s sitting on Rio’s desk, both looking bored. Rio flashes a smile as their gazes meet and Kotori smiles back weakly.

 “We’ve got to find Astral,” Yuuma calls back as they run.

 “Astral’s here?” Kotori pants.

 “Yeah. He’ll be able to defeat this guy for us. Since Shark isn’t gonna and I’m not sure I want to see what that Vector guy would do.”

 “So, you do this kinda stuff all the time huh?” she says.

 “Something like that.”

 They run as far as they can, struggling to climb the stairs upside down. Yuuma can rock climb, it’s not so bad, and he pulls Kotori up after him. He’s not sure where he’s going, but he knows he has to find Astral. He’ll always find Astral.

 “I’ve found you.”

 Kotori stiffens and Yuuma’s hand tightens around hers. Damn that thing is fast. “Keep running, Kotori!”

 “I think it’s time to turn things around,” Legion calls. Oh no. Not again. “Everyone, please, watch your step.”

 But they’re on the stairs!

 

 The mask turns again and both yell as their floor vanishes completely again.They’re free falling again. Longer this time. Yuuma grips his teeth, hanging onto Kotori as much as he can. His eyes flash once more and reaches out.

 “Let’s go, Gagaga!”

 Chains whip out and snag on the staircase. They jerk to a stop and the chains snap, Yuuma’s shoulder jolting as they manage to pull to a stop, chains digging into his hand.

 “Yuuma?!”

 “I’m ok,” Yuuma hisses. He struggles to keep a tighter grip on Kotori’s hand but she’s slipping. “I’m fine. So don’t… don’t let go of my hand!”

 It’s too late. Kotori’s fingers slip from his and she’s falling. But then, there, beneath them!

 “Astral!” Yuuma yells. Astral looks up. “Save Kotori!”

 Astral nods, already launching into the air. Kotori lands in his arm and Astral lands heavily, skidding back across what would have been the wall and is not the floor. He smiles at Kotori, who’s staring back.

 “Safe,” he murmurs. “You’re rather heavy.”

 “Astral?”

 “About time,” Yuuma laughs. “I was about to make a lost child announcement.”

 “I’m _your_ guardian, Yuuma,” Astral replies.

**_“Outsider!”_ ** Legion shrieks. The sharp, insect like legs come out once more. “This game of tag ends now. From here, this will be a bloodbath.”

 

 The Legion shoots straight down passed Yuuma, who hangs helplessly, unable to do anything but watch as it goes straight for Astral and Kotori. Astral sets Kotori down and wraps his fingers around his key.

 “Before I take Kotori, I will tear you apart like an eel.”

 “Please, don’t think that will be an easy feat,” Astral replies, knocking the creature as it dives for them. Only to pause and turn. “My coat!” He picks up the ruined coat tail. “My coat is not an eel!”

 “Next I will have you legs,” Legion says, tossing away the end of the tail.

 Astral glances around. It’s not a big enough area for him to fight in, Yuuma realises. “Kotori, the sports hall. Astral needs space.”

 “Astral!”

 Astral grabs Kotori in his arms, jumping aside as Legion swings in once more. He staggers and glares over his shoulder. Yuuma smiles a little as Legion spits out the other tail and Astral is complaining about this ruined coat once more. Poor guy.

 Now Yuuma just has to figure out what to do. He scowls, glaring down at the Legion as it chases after Astral and Kotori. He wrinkles his nose and takes a deep breath. No time for thinking things through. Just have to go for it!

 Yuuma lets go of the chain and drops. He grabs the shadow as he falls and it can’t stop him. He hangs on for dear life as they shadow shrieks and bounces from wall to wall trying to shake him off. Yuuma hits the ground hard, rolling across the floor with a hiss. He groans and pushes himself up slowly.

 “I don’t hate the recklessness of yours,” Legion says. “When I reach the Human World your life will be mine.”

 It flies off and Yuuma groans, shaking himself off as best he can. Blood is dripping onto the floor beneath him and Yuuma groans, forcing himself up. His body is killing him. Everything hurts. But in Daydreams, it’s just a spiritual wound. It won’t physically hurt him. His body can still move. As long as Yuuma has his Kattobing spirit, he won’t stop. He can’t stop until Kotori is safe.

 “Well, don’t you look a mess, kid?”

 

* * *

 

 “Is this big enough?” Kotori says quietly.

 “It’s huge,” Astral says. “I just wanted a bit of space.”

 “Sorry,” she laughs awkward.

 “Quite alright,” he replies, setting her down. “Now, please, grab onto something and stay safe.” He turns to the shadow that’s approaching, gripping his key. “It’s a dead end. Time to send you back where you belong.”

 “That key,” the shadow hisses. “You’re that annoying Gatekeeper.”

 “That’s exactly what that annoying sword bearing cat says,” Astral says. “And the raccoon dog. It seems everyone knows who I am but me.”

 “The false god, Gatekeeper of the veil. You left you position. You are little more than a Nightmare like the rest of us. The same as us.”

 “But I can send you back,” Astral says.

 The shadow is fast. Even as Astral swings his his fist with his key, the Dream is gone. Its body is flying open, like it really is a sheet draped over a mask with legs. Something slimey falls from the mask and Astral steps back. His eyes narrow slightly. What on earth? It explodes and Astral bounces across the floor, slamming into the far wall with a groan.

 

 “Astral!” Kotori cries.

 Astral shakes himself off, staggering to his feet. It’ll be alright. He’s had worse.

 “After tearing one’s food, one roasts it,” the shadow says.

 “Your knowledge is insufficient,” calls a voice. Astral frowns. That's- “First you skwer it!”

 “Thank you for the lesson,” it says. The legs twist into a drill and it moves forward. “Now, farewell.”

 “You’ve had to rely on them, Yuuma?” Astral says. “You’re beat up again, aren’t you?”

 “Hang onto something,” Thomas snaps. Astral grabs the side jailings, gazing over at where Thomas is with Yuuma and Kotori. “Going down.”

 He pushes against the wall and school twists once more. Astral stares back at him. Another Human who can manipulate Daydreams like Yuuma? Only he manipulated the Daydream in the way the Dream did, instead of Yuuma learning from Dreams they’ve already sent back.

 

 The shadow is knocked aside and Vector opens up his wing with a sneer. He’s drenched in black liquid shadows and licking his lips. Astral frowns. Vector really is a Nightmare in every sense of the word.

 “I have to thank you for the buffet, huh?” Vector sneers.

**_“OUTSIDERS!”_ **

 “Yuuma, that chain?” Thomas says.

 “R-Right.” His chain appears in his hands and Thomas grabs one end. “Thomas-”

 “Later, kid.”

 “I won’t be able to talk to you later,” Yuuma argues. “It’ll just be Vector again.”

 “I’m perfectly nice,” Vector snaps.

 “Sorry, kid,” Thomas says, stepping away from the safety of the wall. “But Vector is here so I don’t have to be me. Hang on tight. Vector!”

 He jumps out from the side and Astral almost lets got of the rails to grab him. But his hands grab Vector’s, letting him swing out. Vector holds the chain as a pulley and Thomas’ feet hit the ground lightly.

 “What do you think you’re doing, Human?” the Dream hisses. “I will tear you apart like your friends.”

 “Keep your hands off my Vessel,” Vector snarls as Thomas moves across the floor. “Claws. Whatever you have.”

 Thomas grins and bounces upwards. The room shifts and again and Thomas uses the change of gravity to bring himself down again, the chain wrapped around the shadow. Yuuma and Kotori struggle to hold the other end of the chain and Vector sighs.

 “I’m already full.”

 “You spoiled your appetite eating before dinner,” Thomas laughs.

 “You finish it Dream Eater. Send it back. If you really can,” Vector sneers.

 

 With the fast shadow held in place, Astral nods. He grasps the key in his hand and launches off the ground. His fist slams into the creature’s mask and it screeches. But it fades and falls into pieces, vanishing from the world.

 “Thomas,” Yuuma calls as the Daydream starts to fade. “Astral _can_ send them back. We can-”

 “Send Vector back for me?” Thomas calls back. “Without destroying my mind and soul? No thanks. I told you, I like the way we are. I let Vector into my soul and he’s always been good to me. I wouldn’t be me without him and I would never be happy without him.”

 

* * *

 

 “It was such a realistic dream,” Kotori explains as they walk. Yuuma and Astral smile quietly as they walk home from school. “And Astral said something about a sword bearing cat and a raccoon dog. Is that Ponta?”

 “It was a dream, Kotori,” Yuuma laughs weakly.

 Kotori frowns as they head into the house. Ponta is there to greet them. Astral smiles and Yuuma lifts Ponta in his arms, taking him upstairs so he can rest. He’s sore all over. It might not be a physical wound but it _hurt._ Yuuma flops on his bed and Ponta sits on the pillow next to him as he switches the TV onto a magical idol show.

 “You look beat up.”

 “Sixty seven Dreams,” Yuuma groans. “I saved sixty seven people from become hosts. And they barely remember any of it, Gilag. So unfair.”

 “You think you’ve got it bad,” Gilag replies, resting his head on his paws. “He tried to feed me leftovers earlier.”

 “At least people think you’re cute,” he laughs, petting Gilag’s head. “If you ever meet one of those idols they’ll coo over you for hours.”

 

 “Yuuma.” He turns and Kotori is staring down at them. “Ponta’s talking.”

 “Pon,” Gilag says.

 “That’s so unconvincing,” Kotori snaps. “What are you? Is this another one of those- those things like earlier?”

 Yuuma laughs weakly and Ponta sits in his lap. “Uh, this- this is Gilag… in Ponta’s form. Uh, Dreams need a host to move in this world. Apparently animals count too.”

 “Are you-”

 “No. No. Rio is-”

 “Rio?!”

 “Yeah, for King Nasch,” Gilag mutters.

 “Ok, this is going to be weird,” Kotori says and turns and walks away. “Don’t get me involved in your weird stuff anymore. You really are just like your dad.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another with the villains from the piece that inspred this. Familiar Legion. Gosh it was so hard to resist puttig Durbe in John's place because Durbe would totally be a know it all cat in a cape.


End file.
